William Manning 1614 List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of Early Colonial America Immigrants William Manning (1614-1691) and his wife Dorothy Adams. William came to Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1637 with his parents (William Manning Sr. from Essex, England. Royal Ancestry Gateway # Oliver Wythe (1335-1370) - md Alice Warham # John Wythe (1360-1397) - md Sybilst St Omer # Ann Wythe (1390-1416) - md John Calthorpe # Ada Calthorpe (1415-) - md Robert Brandon - # William Brandon (1425-1491) - md Elizabeth Wingfield - While still an Esquire, in 1479, in the eighth year of the reign of Edward IV, Brandon became Knight Marshal of the Marshalsea prison. (Wikipedia) # Margaret Brandon (c1460-) - Margaret Brandon "The Younger" who Married Hugo / Hugh Manning de Cary (Wikipedia) # John Manning (1481-1542) - md Agnes Ann Petty # Henry Manning (1501-1683) - md Catherine Kerkener - # Henry Manning (1560-1614) - md Jacosa Dey - many children # William Manning (1592-1665) - immigrated to America in 1634 with his son. # William Manning (1614-1691) - immigrated to America in 1634 with his father, settled in Cambridge MA and was principal rebuilder of Harvard College (1672-1682). Research Notes Family Trees * Nathan Robinson 1764 Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors A B C D M * Manning, Samuel, Ens (1644-1711) - (Son of WManning) in 1666 help to settle town of Billerica MA. His home was attacked twice by Indians during the 1675 King Phillip's War and is now listed as the historic Manning Manse. P * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning2, SManning1, WManning) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning2, SManning1, WManning)- Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Robinson, Ebenezer (1816-1891) ( NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SManning, SManning, WManning) - pioneer convert in the early LDS Church, he played a principal role in publishing the 3rd Edition of The Book of Mormon in 1840 Cincinatti. * Robinson, Jonathan, Judge (1756-1819) - ( SRobinson2, SManning, SManning, WManning) - Chief Justice of Vermont Supreme Court (1801-1807) and US Senator (1807-1815) * Robinson, Moses, Gov. (1741-1813) - (Brother of Jonathan) - 2nd Governor of Vermont Republic and helped guide Vermont towards US Statehood in 1790. * Robinson, Samuel, Capt. (1707-1767) - ( SManning, SManning, WManning) - Veteran of several wars, founder of Bennington VT, died of small pox on trip to London. W * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - (Son of Moses Warren) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - ( PRice, DRobinson, SManning2, SManning1, WManning) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. Category:Descendancy lists